1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of receiving a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) allowing a user to play an audio signal and a video signal belonging to different DMB channels at the same time in accordance with user's tastes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as technologies related to electrics, electronics and communications have been rapidly developed, a DMB service is rapidly spread.
As the DMB service is spread, a user becomes able to watch high-quality digital contents such as moving picture, music, message and the like even under moving situations, for example in moving vehicle.
According to the DMB service of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a DMB receiving apparatus 1 outputs only a specific DMB channel signal selected by a user among DMB channels transmitted from broadcasting channels, for example a signal of a channel A (Ch-A) and discards the other DMB channels, for example a signal of a channel B (Ch-B), a signal of a channel C (Ch-C) and the like without any practical use.
Like this, when the prior DMB receiving apparatus selectively outputs only the specific DMB channel and discards the other DMB channels without any practical use, a user can watch only the specific DMB channel selected by the user and cannot be provided with an image or sound of the other channels.
For example, in the prior DMB receiving apparatus, when the user selects the channel A (Ch-A: it is assumed a traffic broadcasting channel) as a receiving channel, a video signal of the Ch-A (VA) and an audio signal of the Ch-A (OA) are outputted through a screen and a speaker respectively, so that the user simply watches the traffic broadcasting only. In other words, the user can not at all watch a video signal (VB) or audio signal (OB) contained in the channel B (Ch-B: it is assumed a music broadcasting channel) or a video signal (VC) or audio signal (OC) contained in the channel C (Ch-C: it is assumed a movie broadcasting channel).